There are a plurality of devices for the purpose of separating and organizing cables that exist today. However, many such devices are not durable and comprise moving parts which are prone to breaking after a short period of use. Additionally, many the existing cable organizers need to be mounted onto the surfaces of external objects to function properly, therefore does not provide the universal functionality that the present invention provides. In that regard, the cables can easily be pulled away from many of the existing cable organizers, thus does not provide an effective organizing device for transporting wired devices. Therefore, the need for an improved cable organizer is apparent.
The present invention is an improved cable organizer and protector that is specifically designed for electrocardiogram (EKG) machines; however, the present invention can be utilized on any device or apparatus comprising a plurality of cables. The present invention does not comprise any moving parts, thus provides a much more durable device for organizing and separating cables. Further, the cable organizer does not need to be mounted to any external objects. In that regard, the cable organizer is attached to the cables themselves to separate the plurality of cables from one another to provide an organized arrangement. Therefore, the present invention provides an improved cable organizer that is both durable and effective in organizing cables.